Un pas en arrière pour deux en avant - OS!
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: "Il était nostalgique, et dieu que le sentiment lui collait à la peau depuis plus d'un an, il avait fait son deuil d'une certaine manière mais il avait besoin d'avoir un peu de All Might dans sa vie, encore pendant quelques semaines ou mois. Il se souvenait souvent de ses conseils..." Un pas en arrière pour deux en avant, une fic sur la relation entre le maître et l'élève !


_Un pas en arrière pour deux en avant – OS!_

Izuku attendait là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il était arrivé sur place lorsque le soleil venait à peine de se dévoiler dans le ciel. Il prenait toujours une journée de repos dans sa semaine, juste pour honorer la mémoire d'All Might.

Il se souviendrait tout sa vie du sourire de son mentor et idole, de l'homme l'ayant guidé pour qu'il devienne à son tour un homme digne de porter le One For All avec dignité. Il y avait plus d'un an qu'il avait rendu son dernier soupir, pourtant Izuku n'était pas triste ou mélancolique, pour être tout à fait honnête, il était plutôt heureux. Son mentor avait tant souffert que lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir, ce fut une véritable libération. Pourtant… Izuku aurait voulu qu'il soit auprès de lui encore aujourd'hui, mais il vivrait pour toujours en lui.

All Might avait attendu de le voir atteindre ses dix-huit ans pour laisser la mort le prendre dans sa douce étreinte, et après avoir prodigué ses derniers conseils remplit de sagesse et de bonté, il avait serré avec force la main de son élève avant de partir dans un ultime sourire. Un de ses si familiers sourires.

Depuis ce jour, Izuku se rendait tous les samedis au sommet de la colline où reposait la sépulture de son feu-mentor. Il aimait se prélasser et se remémorer le bon vieux temps, et ce bien qu'il n'ait que dix-neuf ans désormais.

Izuku sortit son calpin qui reposait dans la poche de son manteau et prit son stylo plume argenté avec des reliures dorées, celui que lui avait offert All Might à son dix-septième anniversaire. Lentement, il se mit à tracer des traits plus ou moins fluide, donnant vie au canevas de l'horizon, il aimait dessiner cet endroit, car il s'y sentait comme auprès de son mentor. Il se sentait rassuré et à l'aise, bien qu'une part de lui se sentait encore un peu triste lorsqu'il se mettait à penser au passé.

Il était nostalgique, et dieu que le sentiment lui collait à la peau depuis plus d'un an, il avait fait son deuil d'une certaine manière mais il avait besoin d'avoir un peu de All Might dans sa vie, encore pendant quelques semaines ou mois. Il se souvenait souvent de ses conseils, de son sourire protecteur et de sa confiance en lui, la confiance qu'il plaçait en son héritier.

Depuis ce jour, Izuku travaillait encore plus durement pour atteindre ses objectifs il voulait toujours devenir le numéro 1 pour protéger les gens des vilains et que la paix règne en maître… mais il voulait rendre hommage à All Might et se tenir à la première place montrerai que son élève avait réussi et qu'il avait laissé une trace dans ce monde bien après sa mort.

Izuku voulait que All Might continue à vivre en lui bien après sa mort, et le jeune homme était persuadé qu'un homme mourrait deux fois : Lorsqu'il laissait la mort l'emporter et lorsqu'il était à tout jamais oublié. Deku comptait bien faire durer la mémoire de son professeur à travers les âges et que personne n'oublie tout son travail pour le maintient de la paix, car au-delà de sa force physique, ce qui marquait les gens se souvenant de lui c'était sa grandeur d'âme et sa philosophie de vivre.

Avant d'être All Might, il était Toshinori Yagi, un homme qui aiderait toujours les gens dans le besoin et leur prodiguerait conseil et réconfort, ce que fait un véritable héros. Izuku se permit de sourire doucement face à la sépulture et continua à dessiner avec douceur, chacun de ses traits étant doux et fins comme pour témoigner de l'ambiance dans laquelle il était plongé.

Deku attrapa rapidement sa sacoche reposant à ses côtés et sortit son thermos. Il versa le thé vert bouillant dans le bouchon lui servant de tasse improvisée pour l'occasion puis il marqua une pause dans son dessin pour boire. ''Il fait beau aujourd'hui'' Dit-il à haute voix après avoir pris une gorgée, admirant le beau temps de février.

Près de la sépulture de son mentor se trouvait un arbre, plus précisément un cerisier, et le jeune héros y cala son dos. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de pluie, pas le moindre nuage, juste un grand soleil éclatant dans le ciel. C'était beau et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'Izuku s'extasie sur la beauté du paysage, tout ici était si beau… Toshinori Yagi avait choisi le meilleur endroit pour se reposer, au plus près de la nature.

Deku ne savait pas si son mentor avait choisi exprès de reposer ici pour l'éternité, mais il pensait que c'était un bon choix. La colline surplombait la ville et la présence de sa tombe ici donnait comme une impression qu'il protégerait et veillerait sur les habitants depuis en-haut.

Il finit sa boisson chaude et retourna à son dessin, pensant toujours au passé, c'était sa manière de faire son deuil que de se rappeler du passé. Il n'y accordait aucune importance à ceux qui disait que c'était une manière stupide de faire les choses et que All Might étant mort, il ne pourrait jamais le revoir. C'était tout simplement faux pour Izuku qui était intimement persuadé qu'il vivrait dans sa mémoire.

Lentement ce qui était à la base quelque traits sur une feuille blanche devint une sublime description du paysage où aucun détail n'était omis, que ce soit l'arbre, la tombe ou bien la vue surélevée depuis la colline. Il fallait dire qu'Izuku avait prit l'habitude de dessiner machinalement ce paysage à chaque fois qu'il venait, ça lui servait de catalyseur pour mieux se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Pendant qu'il passait son crayon sur les nuages, il se souvient de la fois où il avait rencontré son mentor et du choc que ce fut dans sa vie, de la direction que sa vie avait prise. Il ne serait jamais assez avare en compliment sur son vieux mentor c'était grâce à lui que sa vie avait changé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait l'opportunité de réaliser ses rêves et de devenir le plus grand des héros pour honorer sa mémoire et ses enseignements.

Izuku inspira une grande bouché d'air frais et se sentit transporter à l'époque de son premier festival sportif et de la promesse qu'il avait fait à All Might celle de se dévoiler au monde comme son digne successeur. Au final il avait bien rempli sa promesse, il avait fait parler de lui lorsqu'il avait obtenu son diplôme et c'était fait remarquer pour ses exploits durant ses stages, les gens se sont souvenus de ses participations au festival. Le jeune homme sourit alors tandis qu'il se revoyait affronter Shoto et les autres et qu'il se dévoilait au monde.

Toutefois, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne pensait qu'au passé, Izuku pensait souvent au futur et à son avenir. Il y avait une multitude de désirs embrumant son esprit et ses rêves à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, mais celui d'atteindre le sommet et de dire aux gens ''c'est grâce à All Might que j'en suis là, c'est lui qui m'a tout apprit'' lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il voulait que les gens n'oublient pas, au grand jamais, son mentor et tout ce qu'il avait apporté au monde. Ce fait là ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête et s'accrochait presque à la substance même de son être.

Cependant, sa relation intime avec Ochaco occupait une place importante dans son esprit. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, et ils s'étaient mis ensemble lorsqu'il était en seconde année à UA. A la mort de son idole, il lui avait tout dit tant il avait besoin de se confier et elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait elle voulait absolument l'aider à atteindre le sommet.

Elle était la fleur de sa vie, une rose si belle qu'elle pourrait éblouir toutes les autres femmes du monde, il la voyait comme ça, avec son grand sourire, sa douce voix et sa gentillesse toujours présente. Elle était belle et importante pour lui, autant que son vieux mentor.

Dans sa vie, il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui était aussi importante pour lui : All Might, Ochaco, sa mère et Kacchan. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour l'un des quatre, il pourrait donner sa vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Bien que le premier soit déjà arrivé au paradis, il ferait tout son possible pour voir les siens vieillir main dans la main avec lui… bien que Kacchan pouvait se montrer un brin agressif par moment, mais il s'était calmé depuis leur entrée en première année.

Il se souvenait alors de tous les moments d'amitié passé avec eux, et se souvient alors de ses camarades de classe. Eux aussi était important pour lui, il ne les oublierait jamais, car il faisait tout partie d'une grande famille : la famille classe A.

Après le décès de All Might, ils se sont tous regroupés et se sont soudé les coudes pour traverser cette épreuve. Leurs liens n'avaient été que renforcer, et Izuku se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait en ce moment même.

''Oi Deku, tu es là ?''Déclara une voix bourrue relativement proche, sûrement dans originaire de la forêt.

''Kacchan.'' Commença le concerné en se retournant. 'Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.''

''Je m'ennuyais ferme parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de vilains, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir.'' Dit-il simplement, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle.

Izuku soupira comme par habitude, et décida d'orienter la conversation vers quelque chose de plus joyeux. ''Tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien et de bonne humeur. Quoi de neuf ?''

Katsuki ne tarda pas à s'asseoir par terre à son tour, salissant légèrement son costume de héros, mais il aborda un petit sourire. ''Je vais être père. Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin en partant.''

Izuku s'écria alors d'un puissant ''bravo !'' et offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. ''C'est une super nouvelle, mais tu aurais peut-être dû rester avec elle ce matin. Après tout, il n'y a plus beaucoup de vilain en activité depuis qu'Endeavor a prit le rôle du symbole de la paix.''

''Peut-être, mais je veux devenir le numéro 1, et ce n'est pas en flemmardant un jour par semaine que je vais y arriver.'' Lança-il en direction de son ami.

''Je ne flemmarde pas, Kacchan, je suis juste venu dire bonjour à All Might sensei et dessiner un peu, j'ai travaillé dur toute la semaine pour pouvoir me reposer ce matin. Je deviendrais le numéro 1, crois-moi bien, je le lui dois.''

Les deux restèrent dans un étrange silence, bien que ce ne fut pas gênant. En fait, chacun avait à penser et cet endroit servait parfaitement à se détendre et à réfléchir. Izuku continua à dessiner paisiblement, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son ami qui semblait bien moins énergique que d'habitude.

''Deku. Je vais te proposer un truc et t'a pas intérêt à dire non espèce de nerd.'' Balança le blond, brisant le silence et attirant l'attention de l'autre héros.

Evidemment que Bakugo réfléchissait et semblait calme aujourd'hui car il pensait au futur, de sa vie de famille, et Midoriya n'avait pas voulu le couper dans ses pensées. Toutefois, le voir prendre un air sérieux et lui demander quelque chose était rarissime. ''Oui ?''

''Je… je ne vais jamais mourir, mais si jamais ça m'arrive je voudrais que tu t'occupes de mon fils. Pas parce que tu es mon ami, d'accord, juste parce que tu es assez fort pour le protéger si je ne le peux pas.''

Ce que Kacchan avait changé en quelques années, il avait fini sa crise d'adolescence et s'était calmé, bien qu'il soit souvent de mauvaise humeur et agressif, mais il semblait enfin voir les choses d'une manière différente. Izuku regarda son ami avec un grand sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule, obtenant un grognement en réponse.

''Bien sûr que je le ferais, mais ce ne sera jamais la peine. Tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets, tu es bien trop fort pour ça.''

Le silence s'installa pour la seconde fois pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes restant l'un près de l'autre à observer le paysage urbain et les oiseaux voler avec grâce et élégance dans le ciel sans nuage.

''Izuku… merci.'' Murmura presque le jeune adulte en se levant calmement. ''Je vais y aller, il est l'heure de manger puis de défoncer des vilains. Tu viens ?''

''D'accord, j'arrive !''Répondit-il avec un petit rire, bien heureux de voir son meilleur ami d'aussi bonne humeur.

Il rangea son calpin, imita le grandiose sourire de son mentor, posa sa main sur la stèle et murmura quelques mots d'au revoir, puis pris son sac et partit. Il fit deux grands pas en avant et rejoignit son ami d'enfance qui l'attendait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ohayo mina ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS, bien que très court ceci-dit, et qu'il vous aura transporter dans cette ambiance nostalgique. Où s'entremêle souvenir, élégie et bonheur. Je vous encourage à écouter du Lofi hip hop durant votre lecture car ça crée cette même sensation, et écouter une petite playlist m'a inspiré ce texte absolument non prévu à la base.

J'espère toutefois qu'il vous aura plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis dans les commentaires 😊.

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour ne pas avoir été très présent ses dernières semaines sur le fandom, la faute à un début d'addiction à Apex… mais hé, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus ahaha.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
